


The Prime Ministers bought me!

by politicaleq



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Clameron - Freeform, Crack, Forgive Me, If this ever gets dragged up thats my career over, Lolitics - Freeform, Multi, My friends made me do it, don't judge me please, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicaleq/pseuds/politicaleq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny Rose London is just your average pretty 16 year old girl living with an abusive mother with her father nowhere in sight. </p><p>Her life of fangirling over Clameron (thats david cameron x nick clegg to you normies) changes forever when her mother sells her for drug money. How will she adjust to life at number 10? What has Ed Miliband and the labour party got do do with her past? And can she use her sassy comebacks and extensive knowledge of british politics to navigate her new life, and save those she cares about from ultimate peril?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just an ordinary day.....

My name is Destiny Rose London, and this is the story of how when I was 16 my life changed forever. I was born lucky although i didn’t realise it at the time, and on my journey through life i learnt that every cloud has a silver lining, and that good things come to those who deserve it.

I was lying on my bed, watching the parliamentary debates on my pink macbook pro. I sighed - David Cameron was looking so sexy in that new suit. I wished i had a boyfriend who dressed as well as he did. I fangirled as David looked across into Nick Clegg’s eyes and smiled. Ugh why was clameron so perfect. They’re totally my OTP.

Just then, I heard a knock at the door. ‘Come in!’ I called.

My abusive alcoholic drug addict mum walked in. She had just given birth too.

‘What is it mum?’ I asked as I swept my long blonde hair with pink tips out my eyes.

‘Pack your things’ she snapped, throwing a cocaine onto my pink sheepskin rug in anger (it left a mark) ‘Your new owners will be here soon’

‘Why are you selling me!’ I cried. Like seriously, I was so much better behaved than my 6 other sisters who always annoyed everyone.

‘I need more heroin money, and since I’ve given birth, I can’t afford all you girls. Because you’ve got freakish purple eyes i can sell you for more’ 

I felt tears sparkle in my violet irises. They were a shade of purple that looked like lavender mixed with cherry blossoms. I hate them as they make me different and I’m very self conscious about them.

‘Fine, I don’t want to live with you any more if you make fun of my insecurities! Thats like child abuse!’ I replied to her coolly and at that she walked out of the room in a huff smoking weed.


	2. A door opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny finds out who her new owners are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next instalment of the adventures of Destiny Rose London

I was just finishing up my packing, putting my sparkly Victoria’s Secret bra into my designer suitcase when suddenly the door opened.

Turning around to explain to my mum that I hadn’t finished, I was stopped dead by the beautiful, bright blue eyes looking back at me, and by the slight smirk of the slightly taller man beside him. The top I'd been about to put in my suitcase slipped out my hand as I gasped in shock. My new owners were none other than Nick Clegg and David Cameron!

‘Nice room you’ve got here smiled Nick as he looked around (he was even hotter in real life! I know, like how is that possible?). I blushed a pretty shade of pink was his eyes rested on the poster of him beside my bed.

‘Here, you dropped your top’ came the voice of the prime minister as he bent down to help me. Gosh he was so tall (and his posh accent was sexy as hell). As he passed me my top my fingers brushed against his for a second too long and I felt my cheeks turn rose coloured again. I noticed that he’d gone a little pink too - was it possible that I was having the same effect on him? No of course not. He was probably just feeling a bit hot in my room.

My thoughts were interrupted by Nick. ‘Don’t worry if you’ve forgotten something, we can buy you anything you want’ he told me as he picked up my laptop and handed it to me. I smiled back at him (gosh he was gorgeous when he smiled) ‘Thank you so much!’

‘Nonsense!’ replied David ‘Its the least we could do for you, think of it as recompense for taking you from your home’ He put his hand on my slim arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

I smiled back at him before looking out of my bedroom window, for the last time. In the garden I could see my mother was drinking vodka mixed with heroin whilst smoking strong weed. Despite myself I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. My voice came out as barely a whisper ‘This place hasn’t been home in a long time..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on guys, rate and review ;)


	3. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny arrives at her new home, what will she think of living at 10 Downing street?

All through the limo ride back to London, David and Nick talked about government policy. I listened for a bit, but soon ended up listening to my new iPod - It had been a gift from them along with the pink beats headphones, and happened to have all my favourite songs on it! There was also champagne in the limo and i sipped at a glass as I chillaxed and looked out the window. I liked the way they treated me like an adult, and i diddm miss my old life at all, my mum and sisters were such losers who would probably hate me enjoying myself. As the limo turned onto downing street and slid to a stop outside No. 10 I started to realise that this was like the best thing that ever happened to me.

Nick took my hand and helped me out the car, whilst David got my bag (Gosh they were such gentlemen! I couldn’t believe how lucky I was) and together they showed me inside.

No. 10 Downing Street was better than id ever imagined. Portraits of past prime ministers lined the walls (none were as hot as the current two though) and there was pretty antique furniture everywhere. I was taken to a small oak door and the two men gestured for me to open it. 

Hardly daring to breathe i twisted the lion shaped doorknob and stepped inside.

The room was perfect, I had my very own four poster bed with blue and gold draping, a fluffy lion skin rug (they assured me it was a lion who died of natural causes but was so beautiful he was made into a rug, so that I shouldn’t feel bad) as well as a beautiful dressing table covered in all sorts of makeup (apparently it had belonged to queen Victoria). The room had a blue and gold theme, which i mediately recognised as being a nod to the coalition government.

Then it got better.

Looking round the corner I saw i had a walk in wardrobe like id always wanted. It had rows of designer shoes in ever colour, and more dresses than id ever have use for. Cushioned benches lined the centre and i opened a draw to rind diamond jewellery sparkling back at me. At the end was a huge gold rimmed mirror for me to check my outfit in. I suddenly felt very emotional.

‘Thank you so much’ I cried as I ran to Nick and David who wrapped me up in their arms. ‘Its perfect.’

I felt tears of happiness wet my lashes but before I could move David had pulled put a tissue and gently dabbed them away.

‘Its okay to miss your old home’ he murmured softly as he stroked my cheek. Nick stroked my shoulder and assured me ‘You don’t have to pretend with us’

I nodded before David pulled me towards him in a hug (he had really nice aftershave). ‘Thank you’ I breathed into him ‘but I wasn’t lying, the room really is perfect’.

I felt David smile against my cheek, and Nick wrap his arms around us and chuckle ‘you’re making us all emotional now’ and for the first time in my life i was truly happy.


	4. A strange dream

Shortly after our group hug they left me for a meeting, saying they’d come pick me up afterwards for dinner. Both kissed my cheek, which gave me crazy butterflies in my tummy. 

I went into my ensuite and smiled when saw I had a jacuzzi bath. I’d always wanted one of those! After filling it up and dropping in a sparkly pink lush bath bomb I slipped in for a relaxing soak. I watched the water move around me, spiralling off in pink swirls around my my body. Pale pink foam dotted with rose petals floated around on the surface from the jets and I inhaled deeply the smell of roses. Would it be so bad to fall asleep right now? Im sure their meeting would take ages…..just a few minutes can’t hurt..

I found myself in a river of pink bathwater, gliding through the sparking bubbles to the shore. I pulled myself up onto a ledge and dipped my feet in the water. It was so warm! 

‘Careful there, you’ll catch a cold!’ 

I turned around to see a tall man in a suit with a red tie standing behind me. In his arms he held a big fluffy towel.

‘Don’t worry about me!’ I smiled prettily ’The water is lovely and warm!’

The man leant down and dipped his fingers in, causing pink ripples to span out across the surface. I watched them hit the opposite bank and realised where I was. 

‘This is South Bank!’ I said excitedly, wondering how I’d not noticed. Dead ahead of me was the Palace of Westminster, and to my right was the Westminster Bridge. This was one of my fave places in the whole world!

The man chuckled to himself ‘Of course it is, the dream shows you where you want to be!’

I turned to him and gasped ‘You’re…Ed Miliband?! How come you’re in my dream?! And how did I not notice!’

Ed made an amused noise and smiled at me‘Well it appears you’ve not quite mastered seeing the people you want to see. But don’t worry about that, it’ll come with time. Shall we cross the bridge together?’

Totally confused, I let him pull me to my feet. I pushed my wet hair out of my eyes, only to find it had dried, and more puzzlingly now reached my waist. It looked really pretty, but it was still unexpected. This was one crazy dream. 

Ed didn’t let go of my soft hand as we crossed the bridge. The Thames was so pretty pink and sparkly beneath us and the houses of parliament looked cleaner and brighter than I'd ever seen them, but something tugged at my mind.

‘Ed, You didn’t tell me why you were in my dream.’

Ed stopped and turned towards me, all the while never letting go of my hand. ‘Destiny, its no accident you ended up with the Prime Ministers. They pulled a lot of strings to make it happen.’

I took half a step back only to be stopped my his grip on my hand. 

‘They need..me?’

He suddenly looked sad, and pulled me closer to him. His hand brushed the soft skin of my rosy cheek. ‘Destiny Rose, you have no idea what you mean to us yet.’

The way he said it made my heart skip a beat. I've never been needed before, yet I couldn’t shake the atmosphere of being kept in the dark.

‘But why Ed! Im just me! Im just a girl like any other who likes politics and one direction and ice cream and TV. Ive just got freakish purple eyes but other than that I’m totally normal. You’ve got the wrong girl!’

‘Destiny’ he sighed, his hand tightening on mine as he pulled me even closer and wrapped his long arms around me. His other hand reached up to stroke my silky hair. ‘Its too soon, I can’t tell you everything yet. I want to but I can't!. They’ll try and keep you away from me because they want your powers for themselves.’

‘Ed you’re hurting me! Let go please!’ 

He relaxed his grip on me and I pulled back slightly. 

‘Im sorry if i frightened you, its just vital for the labour party, and for me that you don’t give in to them. You weren’t called Destiny Rose for nothing you know.’

My blood ran cold. I knew my father had chosen my name, but i’d never known anything about him, he’d been a massive secret in my family. I’d never liked my middle name so I not told anyone what it was. Did Ed Miliband know my father? How was he connected to the labour party? What did he mean about my 'powers' What was Ed hiding from me?

‘Ed I….I don’t understand….nothing makes sense….I…’

‘Destiny’ he said as he pulled my slim body towards him and wrapped his arms around me again. ’When the time comes all this will make sense. But this is what you were born to do’

Ever word he spoke just added to my confusion. My body was shivering and I was having trouble breathing. I pulled away from Ed and ran to the edge of the bridge, gasping for air. But as i leant over I leapt back in shock. Gone was the foamy pink bubbles swirling round a beautiful pastel thames. 

The river was the colour of blood, rose petals still floating on top.

I turned to scream for Ed, only to find him gone. Feeling panic rising I ran towards parliament. I threw open a door and slammed it behind me, the bang echoing round the chamber. Except it didn’t stop. I covered my ears with my hands and ran blindly, my pretty violet eyes wide in terror. Footsteps adding to the deafening bangs only to hear a voice begin to make its way through.

‘Destiny are you okay? Its been 3 hours!’

My eyes flew open. The crashing of water around my body startled me and I yelped, shocked yet relived to find myself naked in a tub full of cold pink bathwater.

‘Are you alright! What was that noise? Did you hurt yourself! Came the panicked voice of Nick Clegg on the other side of the door.

‘Don’t worry I’m fine! I called to him ‘Just fell asleep and had a funny dream. Your knocking startled me awake!’

She heard him sigh ‘Thank god, i started to get worried when you didn’t answer, then when you screamed just now..’

’Sorry Nick! I’ll be out in a minute!’

‘Okay, take as long as you need, David’s going to be at least another half hour.’

‘Thanks’ I replied to him and tried to control my breathing. I was still shaken from that weird dream. 

I drained my bath, not the least bit sorry to see the rose petals spiral down the drain.


End file.
